Relative of a Pirate!
by SammieThePirate
Summary: What if the greatest Pirate in the Caribbean had a cousin!What if that cousin was a girl !Would they put their fighting aside long enough for them to save Elizabeth!
1. A Catch Up!

1 I am sorry to be a grouch but I need at least 3 reviews on this stories chapters before I will post the next one!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter one:** **A Catch Up!**

On the open waters there are two things you can expect: Water and Pirates. Jack Sparrow was one of the most well-known pirates in the Caribbean for many things. Jack Sparrow was known as a pirate but also as a ladies man and a drunk. But no matter what, no one could doubt the fact that when he got himself into trouble he always managed to get himself out of it. Wherever Jack Sparrow was an adventure always seemed to follow and that was certainly the case when he met William Turner.

Will Turner was a blacksmith in a local shop in Port Royal, who happened to meet Jack when he came back from visiting some other locals known as the Swann's. Will and Jack never really hit it off to begin with but when pirates invaded Port Royal and kidnaped Will's childhood friend Elizabeth Swann, Will turned to the only person he could -

**Captain Jack Sparrow!**

Will Turner felt obligated to save Elizabeth and in order for him to be able to do that Jack Sparrow would be needed. Will thought who better, he was a pirate and they were searching for pirates, and Jack knew about the ship that had taken Elizabeth (which Will has heard to be known as The Black Pearl) so why not. So Will did all he could to convince Jack to help him save her and after awhile Jack finally agreed to help but in return Will had to break Jack out of jail.

Once Jack and Will had escaped they needed a ship to sail away with. Jack told Will that they would be commandeering the Intercepter: The Fastest Ship In The Caribbean. And Will (against all of his instincts) just followed Jack. Jack came up with a plan that would make people believe that they were commandeering The Dauntless (a flag ship of Port Royal) but in fact while they were searching the Dauntless they would sneak onto the Intercepter which to Will's surprise worked. Jack and Will then sailed away to save Elizabeth which would be an **OUTRAGEOUS ADVENTURE! **They just didn't know it yet.

Which brings us to the present moment of Will talking to Jack about his past...!

Sorry Chapter one is so small but in big chunks!

Please R&R!

** SammieThePirate!**


	2. Unpleasent Surprise!

1 I am sorry to be a grouch but I need at least 3 reviews on this stories chapters before I will post the next one!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Surprise!**

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself, after she died I came out here, looking for my father" Will said eyeing Jack

"Is that so" Jack replied sounding as if he wasn't really listening

"My father, Will Turner, and in the jail it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help, since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father" Will said demanding Jack to tell him what he knew, yet in the background there seemed to be a banging noise that seemed to be coming from the brig but it was ignored.

"I knew him probably one of the few who knew him as Will Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" Jack said giving in

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated

"Good man, good pirate I swear you look just like 'im" Jack continued as the banging from below continued to grow

"It's not true he was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law!" Will yelled in argue

"He was pirate! A bloody scallywag!" Jack yelled back at Will

"My father was not a **PIARTE!**" Will barked as he drew his sword and pointed it at Jack

"Put it away son, its not worth you gettin' beat again" Jack replied effortless

"You didn't beat me you ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight I'd kill you" Will augured rising his sword

"And that's not merchantcentive for me to fight fair then is it" Jack said turning the helm so the sail cloths lined Will across the stomach. And as Jack went on about the rules that matter and where they were going, the brig banging grew to the point where they could not ignore it anymore.

"What is that bloody racket?" Jack yelled as Will was on the ground with a sword at his neck "You Turner go have a look see" Jack said giving Will back his sword and helping him up

Will slowly made his way down the stairs. The stairs creped and as the ship rocked back and forth Will made it to the brig. Will looked on to an empty cell with the door wide open. Will closed the door and just as Will was about to turn around a piece of wood smacked him right in the middle of his forehead.

" Mr. Turner?… What was that? Are you alright?" Jack asked hearing the loud noise

When Will didn't answer Jack slowly tied a rope to the helm holding it in place. Jack then moved towards the stairs and as he moved down he noticed Will was on the floor. Jack was now standing over Will's body when he turned a piece of wood came flying towards him but some how Jack raised his hand and stopped it.

"Jamie?" Questioned Jack not believing his eyes

I figure because of the content in the first chapter posting another one would be no problem!

Thank you to those who did review!

** Sealingseamonkeys**

** Sugar-high pixie**

Please R&R

** SammieThePirate**


	3. Brown Eyes!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 3: Brown Eyes!**

"Jack?" a shadow figure said as it slowly moved towards the light, to reveal a young woman with brown eyes and brown hair. She wore a dark blue and black bandana that pushed back her hair except for one thick strand that hung off her face. She was soft featured who was wearing tight blank pants with black velvet knee high boots with a white baggy shirt and a black vest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Jack asked taking the piece of wood away from her.

"Norrington caught me near Port Smith while I was passed out drinking that rum you sent me!" Jamie explained then Jack added

"You never could hold your rum like me!"

"Don't even get me started Sparrow!" Jamie pointed at Jack then continued her story "Norrington had me on his ship for weeks. You would think a not so good looking guy like Norrington would have attempted to hang me the first chance he got"

"Attempt?" Jack said with a sexy puzzled grin

"What! You think it's my first time getting capture? Escaping is the fun part, but what are you doing here and who's the whelp?" The young woman call back at Jack

"Don't worry about him but I have to ask luv I need you to take care of him"

"Why did I know that was going to happen? You know you really are a bloody floozy-chasing git"

"Thank you, your so very kind lil' miss, the commodore's cabin is that way" Jack said painting down the hall " The other reason you have to is cause you caused it!"

"You've got to carry him then"

"Why?" Jack whined

"Don't be a bloody wanker, just help me. Ok" Jamie said grabbing Will's legs "The only reason why I am really doing this is it will keep me occupied from killing you"

Jamie and Jack slowly but Shirley carried him into the Commodore's cabin and laid him on the bed. The next morning Will awoke to find he was lying on a huge bed in a huge cabin. Will then noticed the cloth on his head and when he attempted to remove it he heard the voice of the infamous Jack Sparrow in the doorway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Will turned to see Jack leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah, Sparrow what happened? One minute I was closing the cell door the next I a black figure of what I think was a man who hit me with a piece of wood" Will said still wincing in pain

Jack stood against the door and snickered with a very sexy grin and as he giggled a bit, Will looked up at Jack

"What? Who are you laughing at?" Will asked

Jack looked at the ground and turned his head to the opening of the door and as he lifted his head to look back at Will, Jamie walked in with a bowl of warm water and a new rag.

"He's laughing at me! And I'm not a guy" Jamie said not really paying attention to Will

"Are you sure about that?" Jack said form the corner

"How dare you!" Will said wincing in pain

Jamie shot a look at Jack then turned her attention to Will. Will and Jamie met eyes "Don't worry about him he is just a big knob head with no knob! I am Jamie by the way … Jamie Sparrow!"

"Jamie Sparrow?" Will said in disbelief

Jack moved away from the doorframe a little and turned to Will "That's right Sparrow, Jamie here is me cousin"

**"WHAT!"** Will said jumping up and wincing in how much pain his head actually hurt.

"Rest lad we reach Tortuga before night falls and you are coming no matter how much your head hurts from a little hit from a little piece of wood from a little girl" Jack smirked but Jamie just rolled her eyes.

Jamie laid Will back down on the bed and changed Will's rag that was on his head and then followed Jack out the door and left Will to sleep and Will did, he slept the rest of the trip.

_**MEANWHILE ON DECK!**_

"Never knew the whelp had brown eyes," Jamie pointed out attending to some ropes

"That's cause you knocked the boy out, his eyes were closed"

**"Shut your gob!"** Jamie said then her and Jack started laughing.

Sorry my chapters are so short!

Please R&R!

**SammieThePirate!**


	4. Whisper in the night!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 4: Whisper in the Night!**

They had finally reached Tortuga and exactly when Jack said right before nightfall. Will had woke up just as they were lowering the anchor. Will slowly got off the bed and made his way up the stairs.

"What's all this racket up here" Will asked still rubbing his head

"Jack's determined to let the anchor down by himself," Jamie said scaring Will a bit. Jamie was leaning against the wood wall giggling to herself as she watched Jack attempt to let go of the anchor.

"There see … no problem," Jack said out of breath and looking at Jamie who only smirked the Sparrow smirk and rolled her eyes. Jack looked back at the anchor reassuring himself that it was done then smirked back at Jamie.

Jamie moved her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes once again and jumped over the railing of the ship on to the dock and waited for the boys to catch on.

"You coming?" Jamie yelled at them

"Right then" Jack said motioning to Will to go first.

Jamie trailed behind Jack and Will as they strode though Tortuga. Jack walked through the village as if he owned the place.

"Bloody Hell. I swear this place got more whores then drunks since the last time I was here. Gees Jack you fit in, in both categories" Jamie smirked swatting a woman that came towards them wearing practically nothing. Just as Jamie turned her attention back on Jack and Will a woman was approaching.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted" Jack smirked

"Unless the girls see how little the equipment is that their working with!" Jamie whispered to Jack and Will

Jack and Will looked at each other then at Jamie then back at each other. Jack then notices the woman approach and jumps forward to meet her "Scarlet!"

Scarlet turned and slapped Jack across the face and Jack just giggled and said, "She saw your equipment didn't she!"

"NO! Not sure I even deserved that!" Jack said talking to Will and Jamie who were both rolling their eyes.

"Course you didn't" Jamie said sarcastically

Jack tuned back around to see another woman approaching.

"Who was she?" The woman said with her hands on her hips.

Jack being Jack pretended he didn't hear the question and replied with a "what?" Jack was then slapped again faster then you could say 'whipped' but this time as his face turned to face Will and Jamie (who had their arms crossed) he didn't look at him, he just said

"I may have deserved that" but Jamie just continued to roll her eyes at her tart of a cousin

"You know you keep doing that it'll stick that way," Jack said

"You know you keep pissing girls off and getting slapped your going to have an indent!" Jamie said coming back at him

Jack and Jamie stopped after that and walked a little more into the heart of Tortuga before coming to an entrance of a pub and there they found a man piss drunk surrounded by pigs.

"Oh by all things pirate and wicked, he reeks!" Jamie said trying to avoid the smell.

Jack and Will grabbed buckets of water near by. Jack dumped his bucket all over the sleeping man.

"Curse you for breathing you slacked jawed idiot!" The man said jolting awake until he saw who he was talking to "mother's love Jack, Jamie! You better then to wake a man when he's sleeping its bad luck!"

"Ah fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack replied

A confused drunk just agree but as he got up Will dumped another bucket of water on him

"Blast time! I'm already awake!" the man yelled

"That was for the smell" Will answered as everyone looked at each other then back at the man who just nodded in agreement. Everyone then walked into the pub where Jack bought everyone a round (which was rare!).

Jack and the man named Gibbs talked in the far corner and Jamie and Will talked at a near by table.

"You look very familiar" Jamie mentioned

"Yes Jack mentioned it already" Will said looking down

"Did he" Jamie say he was uncomfortable with the conversation so she attempted to change the subject" You know you never did tell me your name"

"Will … Will Turner" Will said looking up at Jamie

"Will Turner!" Jamie repeated as she then looked at Jack "and where are you going?" she asked continuing to look at Jack

"To catch the Black Pearl," Will said cautiously

"**RREEAALLYY!** Bloody Hell!" Jamie said in a half whisper

"What?"

"Nothing" Jamie said looking back at Will

Just as Will was about to say something a big round street walker started flirting with him, Jamie giggled in her chair as she turned to see Will and the street walker.

"I think she likes you!" Jamie giggled

Just then a skinny man came over and took her away while giving Will an evil glare.

"Aww, you missed your chance luv, I bet she would have given you a deal!" Jamie said giggling even harder.

Jamie and Will both brusted into laughter until finally Jack walk over.

"We are going to need a place to stay the night," Jack stated putting his attention on Jamie

"Fine, let's go" Jamie said leading the way as they walked to a near by hotel called The Rough Rider. As they walked in Jack held Will back and let Jamie walk up to the desk alone.

"What are you doing?" Will asked confused

"Watch" Jack answered pointing at Jamie

Jack and Will watched as Jamie walked up to the desk with a smile and started talking to the man behind the desk. Jack and Will couldn't hear her but were interested to know what she was saying. Jamie walked back to the guys holing two keys.

"Your defiantly a Sparrow luv" Jack smiled " I get this room!"

"No Mr. Sparrow you … men will be sharing a room" Jamie smiled as she walked upstairs Will looked at Jack

"Defiantly a Sparrow!" Jack then yelled up the stairs to Jamie "And it's captain, **CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!**"

When Jamie was thought that everyone was asleep, she snuck into Jack and Will's room and woke up Jack.

"Jack, Jack et up you bloody git" Jamie yelled but in a whispering tone "I've got rum"

Jack sharply opened his eyes and looked at Jamie

"That was not nice" Jack said yawning

"But it was fun now come to my room"

Jack tried to get up quietly but knock something over.

"Could you not wake Will you klutz! Jamie said

Jack mocked Jamie when her back was turned. Jack followed Jamie into her room. What they didn't know was that Will had woken up and was now trying to listen threw the wall.

"What do you want luv? I was have a dream that this crazy woman was burning rum and I was just about to put her in her place!"

"Why didn't you tell me his name was Will Turner … **WHY?"**

"Cause I knew how you would get luv"

"Don't luv me! You are going after the Black Pearl …after what happened and you are going to use Will" Jamie said which made Jack speechless "After you know who did you know what for the both of us"

"What do you want me to say luv? Eh"

"That you know what your doing!"

"Luv I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"That's what I am worry about" Jamie smirked

"Come on" Jack came closer to Jamie to comfort her then said softly "Savvy?"

Jamie nodded, then Gibbs came busting in saying he had a crew and that they should get an early start. Jamie walked out of her room and said, "I'll go get Will" Will heard and quickly laid back down pretending to be sleeping.

"Will? Will wake up!" Jamie smiled "Time to go!"

"Already" Will asked yawning

Jamie walked up to Will and pulled him out of bed and stood him up.

"Now get dressed or do I need to help you with that too?"

"No I'm okay" Will said with a 'I can't believe she said that' kind of tone

Jamie walked out and stood by Jack and Gibbs telling them Will was just getting dressed. A few minutes later Will walked out dressed and ready but as he came out everyone was staring at him.

"What?" asked Will

"You took so long we thought you got stuck or something, now Will here is another pirate rule, When a pirate says that we need to go that means you should already be ready to go" Jack pointed out

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	5. A Sparrow!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 5: A Sparrow!**

As soon as Jack and Gibbs turned their backs Jack mocked Jack and Jamie laughed which caused Jack and Gibbs to look back to see Jamie laughing but they ignored her and continued followed by Will and Jamie. They walked on to a dock where a bunch of men were lined up. Jamie and Will stood behind Jack as him and Gibbs walked up and down the line of men.

"This is your abled-bodied crew?" Will asked with his nose up looking at the men.

Jack wanted to prove Will wrong so he turned to a sailor that went by the name of Cotton and asked him

"Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to stay truth in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton answer man!"

Gibbs jumped in " He's a mute sir! Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him, no ones yet figured how"

Everyone just stared at Mr. Cotton as he opened his mouth to show them but Jack was still determined to prove Will wrong.

"Mr. Cotton's … Parrot, same question"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" parrot replied

"Mostly we figure that means yes" Gibbs translated

"Course it doesn't " Jack then turned to Will "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved their mad" Will whispered as Jamie giggled behind them just then a voice called out

"And what's the benefit for us?"

They slowly moved towards the voice when Jamie noticed it was a woman, she turned to Jack said (while rolling her eyes!)

"Please tell me you didn't, never mind of course you did, you always cause trouble"

"Trouble is my middle name luv" Jack answered sounding proud

"Actually it's..." Jamie was cut off by Jack as they had finally reached the woman who yelled out. Jamie rolled her eyes, in knowing what was going to happen.

"Anamaria" Jack said sounding happy and surprised but Anamaria just frowned and slapped Jack across the face

"I suppose you didn't deserved" Jack answered

Jack was then slapped again when he tired to explain why he had taken Anamaria's ship and by the end of the conversation Jack promised Anamaria and the crew the Interceptor when they were all done and it was all thanks to Will. When everyone was in agreement they left to set sail, Gibbs then came forward with what he thought was a problem.

"No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to have a woman on board sir!"

"And what am I … **CHOP LIOVER?**"

"You don't count as a woman" Jack answered then continued when he saw her reaction "You're a Sparrow!"

"Stupid bloody floozy-chasing gitish wanker!" Jamie said throwing her hands up in frustration and walking away towards the ship.

Jack realizing that Will and Gibbs were looking at him Jack came back into the conversation "she'll be alright" Jack said with wondering eyes looking a little uneasy " If you want to tell them no go right ahead Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked from Jack to will and shook his head when Jack continued again "and also it would be far worst not to have 'im!"

The Interceptor and its new crew sailed through a huge storm to catch up with the Black Pearl and they didn't stop because CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow refused to.

They finally reached a ship graveyard where ships had fallen and as Will watched Jack Sparrow sail threw this graveyard he could hold his questions about Jack to himself any more.

"How did Jack get by that compass?"

While doing their work both Jamie and Gibbs turned to Will uneasy to explain Jack and how he was the Captain of the Black Pearl and how he escaped the island they marooned him on.

"if you ask me I know my cuz' he proably sent the whole time drinking rum!" Jamie said rolling her eyes " But according to Gibbs here he roped a couple of sea turtles"

Will looked at Jamie then at Gibbs with a look of disbelief "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye sea turtles!" Gibbs smiled

"What'd he use for rope?" Will asked

Jamie smiled at the fact that Will wasn't buying in to Jack Sparrows escape crap then Jack cut in

"Human hair from my back! Lower the anchor young Mr. Turner and I are to go a shore"

"And me" Jamie said a little upset Jack didn't mention her

"No you are staying here" Jack said turning away

"**BLOODY HELL SPARROW!"**

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack smiled

"In a minute you will not even be alive let alone a Sparrow!"

"You need to stay here and make sure they stick to the code"

"**SCREW THE CODE!"**

As Jack and Will set out, Jamie started throwing a fit. Ten minutes Jamie waited and she couldn't wait anymore!

"Gibbs at all costs stick to the code" Jamie ordered Gibbs

"And where are you going missy?" Gibbs asked

"To make sure Jack and Will don't get themselves killed!" Jamie smirked as she got into a rowboat and rowed towards Isla De Mueta.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**And please continue to do that!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	6. A Pirate Attack!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 6: A Pirate Attack!**

Jamie made her way quietly threw the cave trying to find Jack or Will. She walked until she found a man unconscious, that's no man that's Jack.

"Dam it Jack!' Jamie swore, " Will? Will where are you?"

Jamie took a look threw an opening of the cave to see Barbossa yelling at what Jamie guessed to be Elizabeth.

"That's who Will likes? I guess she's pretty if you like that I am so pretty and rich that I need everyone to do things for me and I have never worked a single day in my life. And now Will is falling for the damsel in distress act. Cant say I blame him … when Jack does it I save his butt" Jamie thought out loud.

Jamie continued to watch as Barbossa yelled at Elizabeth then Barbossa slapped Elizabeth across the face, Elizabeth fell off the backside of the gold pile. Just as Jamie was about to leave to continue looking for Will, she saw Will and Elizabeth swimming way. Jamie left to catch up to them. Jamie made her way down towards the boats where Will and Elizabeth were headed. Jamie was almost there when she turned the corner she ran into two pirates who picked her up and slammed her against some rocks, Jamie's head and body were smashed up good.

"Look who we have here, Jamie Sparrow" one pirate said

"Hey boys, Its nice to see you again, can I help you with something" Jamie asked holding back pain

"Ya, you can, you can help me release something I haven't been able to use for 10 years!" the other pirate said

Jamie knew what they were talking about and started to struggle to get free, But they just tightened their grip and slamming her harder into the rocks.

Jamie opened her eyes and saw behind the pirates black figures and some how recognized it as Will and Elizabeth so she tired to call out!

**"WILL!"** she yelled with all her strength

Will turned to see Jamie with the pirates holding her. One pirate took out his sword and was about to stab Jamie when Will grabbed it from behind. As one pirate continued to hold Jamie the other went towards Will with his sword drawn.

Will took his sword out and pushed Elizabeth gentle to one side, out of the reach of the pirates. Will and the pirate attack each other with their sword clashing against one another. Will continued to fight hard and was doing good until Jamie yelled out in pain and Will sliced the pam of the hand and pulled back. The pirate sword swung back and slashed Jamie's side.

**"AHHHHH!"** Jamie screamed and as she did the pirate that was holding her let go and she fell to the floor

**"JAMIE!"** Will yelled and ran to her side and with all of his strength he knocked over the pirates and grabbed Jamie and carried her to the boats. Elizabeth then supported Jamie as Will created a way for them to escape.

Will fought as hard as he could and continued to do so until he was so worn out he was almost unable to even hold his sword. Will flung his sword once more with everything he had left which again knocked back both pirates giving Will enough time to push off from the island with both Elizabeth and a bleeding Jamie.

Elizabeth had Jamie leaning in front of her and was holding her head without knowing who she was or related to. But she was very curious to know how Will knew her and even felt a little jealous. Will and Elizabeth helped Jamie aboard once they had reached the Intercepter. Jamie kept coming in and out of consciousness but with a little help from the crew Jamie was carried onboard safely.

"Hey Boy! What happened and where be Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Jack! Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth yelled

_'What a drama queen! This coming from a pirate who needs a whole pirate crew to carry her on a pirate ship!"_ Jamie thought coming out and going right back into unconsciousness

"He fell behind," Will answered showing Elizabeth the way downstairs while carrying Jamie.

**MEANWHILE BACK ON THE ISLAND!**

Jack again used his Sparrow charm and his weird sense of brilliance to convince Barbossa not to kill him … yet! Jack convinced Barbossa that he knew whose blood they really needed to lift the curse. Just then the two pirates that attacked Jamie came running in out of breath.

"…Jamie … whelp … escaped!" One of the pirates said

"Jamie Sparrow! Was here!" Barbossa said in disbelief, Barbossa then shot a look at Jack who gave a worried-oshit look

"Bloody Hell!" Jack whispered

**MEANWHILE BACK ON THE INTERCEPTER!**

Jamie woke up to a banging sound coming from near by, it was Will he had slammed his head down on at table. Elizabeth then ran up the stairs.

"Will?" Jamie said trying to speak

"Jamie?" Will said running to Jamie's side to make sure she was ok "are you alright?"

"Ya, I am fine, I just feel like I have been out drinking with Jack" Jamie answered rubbing her head "I had a dream I got stabbed"

"You did" Will said hating to be the one to break the news to her.

"Oh … well then" Jamie said

Jamie and Will heard a lot of noise coming from above on deck.

"Are you sure your ok" Will asked

"Yes I am" Jamie then snickered and smirked as she continued "Come on Turner don't turn into a pansy on me now!"

"You know I have never met anyone like you, and to top it all off you are a girl … I mean woman pirate!" Will said

"Oh I know" Jamie said trying to get up " I learnt from the best!"

"Jack?" Will asked thinking that's where she got to be so different from the rest of the women he's known

"Jack!" They both began to laugh as they walked up the stairs to find the source of noise. Jamie kept falling and gasping in pain but Will was always there to catch her.

Jamie and Will noticed when they got on deck that everyone was running around throwing things off the side of the ship. They looked behind them to see the Black Pearl in hot pursuit. Will stopped one of the crewmembers from tossing a small cannon off the side.

"We're gonna need that!" Will explained

"Will we are not going to be able to out run the Pearl … we have to fight!"

**Thank You to all those who reviewed!**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**I would love to hear what you guys really think!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	7. I'm a Sparrow!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 7: I'm a Sparrow!**

Will did not want to face the truth but nodded in agreement and ran to talk to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Gibbs we have to make a stand we must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" Will answered

Gibbs gave the orders to load the guns, the crew hesitated for a moment but then got straight to work.

"The Pearls gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Gibbs yelled

"The anchor?" Jamie thought out loud in a whisper

"What?" Will asked

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" Jamie said then turned to Elizabeth and continued in a sarcastic voice "That's the right side!"

"I know what side it is you" Elizabeth started to say but was cut off

"Ladies…" Will said breaking Jamie and Elizabeth up

"She is no lady … she is a low class no good stealing PIRATE!" Elizabeth said looking at Will pointing at Jamie

"And proud of it! At least I am not a uptight prissy little girl who cant do anything for herself and lives with her powdered wig of a farther!" Jamie said staring Elizabeth in the eyes

"Jamie … Elizabeth … do I need to remind you of the pirate ship behind us!" Gibbs said staring at them "Now will lowering the anchor work!"

"Well it certainly has the element of surprise!" Will pointed out

"Your daft Jamie! You all are!" Anamaria yelled out trying to steer

" Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said with a smile as Jamie and Will looked at each other in a not so unbelieving way. Elizabeth stared at them then at Gibbs who turned and continued to order the crew around.

"Lower the starboard anchor! Do it you dogs or its you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs ordered

The crew lowered the anchor and it traveled to the bottom of Davvy Jones locker trying to find something to grab on to. The anchor finally got a hold of some coral and the back of the Intercepter swung left.

"They're clubhauling!" Barbossa started "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!"

Barbossa yelled at the helm keepers and the rest of the crew held on as the Black Pearl made a sharp turn to avoid hitting the Intercepter.

The Black Pearl was now side by side with the Intercepter, both ships were ready to fight when Barbossa and Elizabeth signaled the cannons to fire. Now there was a blown out fight. Jack who was down in the brig nearly got hit with a cannon but instead of beginning with a 'that was close' or 'thank the pirate gods' he says **"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"**

**MEANWHILE ON TOP!**

Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth and Anamaria were fighting side by side when Jamie came back from the other side of the ship. Gibbs turned to Jamie and said

"We could use another idea Sparrow"

"Its your turn!" She yelled back

"We need us a devil's dowry," He continued

Anamaria grabbed Elizabeth and pointed her gun at her and said "We'll give'm her!"

Jamie smirked on the inside liking the idea but answered "She's not what their after" As Jamie finished Elizabeth looked down at her neck

**"THE MEDALLION!"** She panicked

Will and Jamie both ran towards the opening that leads to the stairs.

"Will you stay here and protect Elizabeth I will go get it" Jamie said to Will

"No let me" Will argued

"Will…" Jamie smiled "You know fighting with me is a waste of time" Will put his head down with a smile as Jamie continued, "I'm a Sparrow! Don't worry I'll be fine, what danger can happen down here when the fight is up here?"

She continued to smile as she climbed down to find the medallion and Will went back to fighting.

Jamie noticed that a little water had leaked in from a hole and that the table the medallion was on was flipped over, so she began checking the floor but couldn't find anything yet.

**MEANWHILE ON THE BLACK PEARL!**

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed two cannon balls that were attached by a chain and loaded it into the cannon. On impact the two cannon balls on the chain caused the mast to fall and an explosion to happen causing Jamie to fall and the Intercepter to retain more water.

The Black Pearls crew then planed to go aboard and even Barbossa's monkey went aboard and they were all looking for one thing **THE MEDALLION!**

As the fight continued Jamie noticed the blast caused the mast to fall on the opening where she couldn't get out. The crew continued to board the Intercepter and two of them made it down into the powder magazine as Jamie was still trying to get free.

Jack noticed minutes later that the cannon that nearly hit him blew the cell door open and was now trying to make his way onto the Intercepter. Once on he made his way straight to Elizabeth who was fighting some men and wasn't doing a bad job for someone of her class.

Jamie thanked the pirate gods that she had finally found the medallion the bad news is that it was in the hands of the monkey who was now escaping with it. Jack approach Elizabeth as a man was sneaking up behind her to hit her but Jack stopped him.

"That's not very nice!" Just as Jack finished Elizabeth knock the man into the water. Jack grabbed Elizabeth so they were ducked to avoid being shot and Jack asked

"Where's the medallion?" but Elizabeth just replied with a wretch while trying to slap him but Jack was able to stop her and ask her something else "Where is dear William?"

"Right here!" Will replied behind Jack

"Will where is the medallion?" Jack asked

Will turned his head in the direction that Jamie went and whispered "Jamie!"

Will ran over to Jamie to see her trying to get out and Jack noticed the monkey carrying the medallion away so Jack went after it. Will tried to lift the mast but he was so tired. Will turned to Elizabeth and yelled for her to help him. They both tried but neither of them could get it to move.

"We can't move it!" Will told Jamie

Just then pirates grabbed Will and Elizabeth and dragged them on to the Black Pearl.

**"JAMIE!"** Will yelled back at her

**"WILL!"** Jamie yelled back at him

Below deck was now completely underwater and Jamie was holding her breath and the two pirates that were in the powder magazine left and also left a present that would blow the ship up!

Everyone except Jack was tied to the mast of the Black Pearl. Jack mouth the words ' where's Jamie?' to Will and Will turned his head towards the Intercepter. Jack looked horrified and moved slowly towards the Intercepter suddenly there was a loud BOOM! That took the ship away!

"Jamie!" Jack whispered to himself in morn for Jamie. Just as it seemed Jamie was no more she climbed up the Black Pearl with a gun in hand.

**"Barbossa! You bloody wanker!** I should have killed you years ago!" Jamie yelled in anger pointing her gun at Barbossa's head

"Jamie Sparrow! I thought I had seen the last of you when …" he was then cut off when Jamie pointed the gun closer to his head and got ready to fire.

"Sorry I don't have time for catching up and small talk. I have been **SHOT AT, STABBED, SMASHED AGAINST THINGS, BEAT UP AND BLOWN UP SO I AM A LITTLE PISSED OFF! **And some how it all manages, in the long run to be caused by you!" Jamie said pissed

"I'm sorry I am a little busy right now!" Barbossa said turning his back to Jamie, then Jamie pulled the safety back and said

**"MAKE TIME!"**

Barbossa turned back around to face Jamie "You've only got one shot and we can't die"

"You can't … but HE can!" Jamie said putting the gun to Will's head

Will looked into Jamie's eyes with shock but as she held that gun to his head and stared into her eyes, he some how read her thoughts. Will's face turned from shock to confident and was not scared anymore.

"And who is he?" Barbossa curiously asked

"I am Bootstrap Bill's son, Will Turner and on her word do as she says or I will pull the trigger myself!" Will said with fir in his eyes

"Bloody hell … their both bloody stupid!" Jack whispered

"Name your terms, Miss Sparrow!"

"I guess you can let Elizabeth free and Jack can go to and the crew is not to be harmed" Jamie said still pointing the gun at Will

Barbossa flashed his beautiful pirate teeth at Jamie and said, **"AGREED!"**

**Sorry this chapter was so long but I liked writing it! LOL!**

**Thank you to all those who review! **

**I hope to get more and your honest opinion!**

**So Please R&R!**

**SammiethePirate!**


	8. Sparrow Charm!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 8: Sparrow Charm!**

Barbossa made a deal with Jamie to spare lives if she spared Mr. Turners. As they sailed away Jack kept staring at Jamie shaking his head in disapproval. Hours later they came to an island in the distance and Jamie knew what was to come and tried to get free.

Barbossa smiled an evil smile at Jamie and walked over to Elizabeth, grabbed her by the hair and pushed her on the plank.

"Barbossa you lying Bastard you swore she'd go free!" Will screamed also trying to get free

"Don't dare inpun me honor boy! I swore she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify where or when" Barbossa said defending himself

Will was then gagged and pushed back, then Barbossa continued "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads? So I'll be having that dress back before you go!"

Elizabeth slowly got out of the dark purple dress that Barbossa gave her earlier and threw it back at him.

"Goes with your black heart!" Elizabeth said pissed off

"HHMMMM still warm!" Barbossa said throwing the dress along

Elizabeth stood at the end of the plank and stared at Will who stared at him.

"Too long" a pirate said and shook the end of the plank with his foot, which knock Elizabeth off, next … Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this" Jack said standing on the plank

"Jack, Jack, did you not notice, that be the same little island that we made you governor on, on our last little trip" Barbossa grinned

"I did notice!" Jack answered

"Maybe you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape but I doubt it" Barbossa announced then he took out his sword and pointed it at Jack "off you go!"

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot!" Jack said

"Be the powers your right where be Jack's pistol?" Barbossa asked, "Bring it forward!"

"Seeing there's two of us, a gentlemen would give us a pair of pistols"

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentlemen and shot the lady and stave to death yourself!" and with that Barbossa threw Jacks effects in the ocean and Jack dived in after it. Jamie and Will looked at each other then Jamie leaned towards Will and whispered

"Don't worry Luv, I'm not going anywhere!" Jamie smiled

Will looked at Jamie confused but then clued in.

Jamie walked right up to Barbossa and started whispering in his ear. Giggles then came from both of them. Barbossa then looked to be in thought, Jamie turned her head to Will and licked her lips and winked. Barbossa grabbed Jamie and threw her to the opposite side of the ship the where Will and a bunch of pirates caught her. Jamie struggled to get free from many pirates that held her. Will struggled to get to her but the pirate holding him just held him tighter.

"It'll be just like old times," Barbossa said running his fingers down Jamie "but then again you are a Sparrow …"

"Not by choice …" Jamie whispered but then said aloud "But proud of it!"

"Lock'm in the brig" Barbossa shouted then turned back to Jamie "Just in case you changed your mind"

Jamie, Will and the crew of Jack were pushed down the stairs and place into cells Jamie was the last to be put in.

"Please don't put me in that crowded cell" Jamie said flirting with Pintel

"I have too," Pintel said getting all choked up

"Well you know, you could put me in Will's cell" Jamie flirted

Pintel shot a glance at Will and grunted. Jamie slowly moved Pintel's head so he was now facing her again

"You don't have to worry Pintel, Its not going to work … eunuch!" Jamie smiled " I like real men!"

"Ok! But I still don't think I should …" Pintel said nervously and skittish

"Well you know if you do this for me maybe we could get together once this curse thing is lifted" Jamie said batting her eyes

Pintel then opened Will's cell door and put Jamie in it. Jamie continued the act until Barbossa's voice called out to them.

**"GET UP HERE YOU SCALLYWAGS!"**

"Let me now if he bothers you!" Pintel finished as him and Ragetti ran upstairs to answer the Captain. Jamie sat down as if she was exhausted. Will walked from one side of the cell to the other and sat next to Jamie.

"What did you say to Barbossa?" Will asked curiously

"Just gave him the old Sparrow Charm!" Jamie smirked looking up slowly

"So you trick men to get what you want!" Will said looking at her

" No … sometimes I trick women!" Jamie giggled

"Oh" Will said putting his head down looking very disappointed

"Don't get me wrong Turner I have had my days where I can't hide my feelings" Jamie said trying to raise his spirits

"You? … Feelings? … Sparrow?" Will said shocked

"Yes me sparrow … I am human and a female too!"

"Really … for someone?"

"Yes … a guy!"

"How many?" Will asked till in disbelief

"One" Jamie said looking back down while blushing

**" WHO!"** Will said interested "Its Barbossa isn't it!" He said with a giggle

**"GOD NO!** Barbossa is clueless if not more then Jack is about me!"

"Then who?"

**"YOU!** You pansy!" Jamie said with a giggle looking up at Jack.

**CLIFFHANDER! What will, Will say?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	9. Sparrow Charm 2!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 9: Sparrow Charm 2!**

Will looked away then looked back at Jamie, Jamie took this as her cue and changed the subject.

"SOOOO that was Elizabeth!"

Will then returned from his head and realized he was asked a question,

"Yes"

"She's pretty, … you love her?"

"Do you love Jack?"

"He's my cousin, he's family" Jamie started "So ya, I do, he's like my brother"

"But he's a pirate!"

"Have you forgotten Turner that I myself am a pirate!"

Jamie and Will looked down at the floor.

"You didn't answer me … do you love Elizabeth?"

Just as Will was about to answer Pintel and Raggetti came back down stairs with buckets and mops. They then started mopping the floor with what looked like mud.

**MEANWHILE ON AN ISLAND NEAR BY …**

"Welcome to the Caribbean luv" Jack said after arguing with Elizabeth and handing her some rum

Jack made his way back to the beach followed by Elizabeth. They sat side by side when Elizabeth raised her bottle and toasted her self,

"Yo ho, yo ho" Jack then shot a look at Elizabeth in surprise

"What was that?" he asked

"A song I learnt when I was little"

"Lets hear it!"

**"NO!" **

"Come on, you've got the time!"

"Only if you tell me who this Jamie girl is and why she isn't she here"

"Agreed" Jack said holding out his hand

"Agreed" Elizabeth, said shaking it

"She is my cousin!"

**"YOUR COUSIN!** … You mean there is two of you!"

"Ya!" Jack said wide-eyed

"But why isn't she here, Barbossa seems to hate all Sparrows"

"Two things luv. One she's a woman, two she's a Sparrow" Jack said holding up his fingers "Which means that she put on the Sparrow Charm and convinced clueless old Barbossa"

"And now that floozy is alone with Will!"

"Now hand on luv, Jamie is not a floozy and she would never fall for a whelp like Will!" Jack defended Jamie

Elizabeth settled down a bit but was still upset so she started gulping down her rum.

"Your turn luv!" Jack smirked

Elizabeth spent the rest of the day teaching Jack the song and drinking rum until night fell over them, Jack started a huge bond fire to keep them warmed and entertained. Jack and Elizabeth talked and sang until Jack pasted out. Elizabeth didn't sleep though she had other plans.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	10. Dark Secrets!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 10: A Dark Secrets! **

Jack awoke the next morning to the smell of burning wood and then jumped up and flipped when he realized Elizabeth had set the rum on fire. Jack ran up to Elizabeth wanting to kill her, and he nearly did he was so frustrated but instead he walked off his frustrated. As Jack walked he noticed in the distance a ship … none other then the Dauntless sailing towards the island.

"There'll be no living with her after this!" Jack said to himself

Jack and Elizabeth were now on the dauntless trying to convince an uptight and clueless Governor and a just as clueless Commodore to save Will.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. Its very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it mate. The Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate and do you know you else is on that ship? … The one and only…

**JAMIE SPARROW!"** Jack said as Norrington's eyes grew large "Think about two Sparrows hung! To kill to birds with one stone! How can you past that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others Mr. Sparrow not only myself" Norrington said coldly

Elizabeth knew what to do, although she hated to do it, it was for the best. Elizabeth convinces her father and Commodore to go after Will but in doing so also agreed to marry Commodore Norrington.

**MEANWHILE BACK ON THE PEARL!**

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit" Gibbs smirked

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel

"Oh Bootstrap Bill, we knew him" Pintel started as Jamie put her head in her hands " Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all, he said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent a piece of treasure off to you as it were, said we deserved to be cursed and remained cursed"

"Stupid blighter!" Ragetti

"Good man" Gibbs yelled in defense

"But as you can imagine that didn't sit to well with the captain" Pintel continued but then Ragetti interrupted

"That didn't sit well with the captain in so, tell 'im what Barbossa did!"

**"I'M TELLIN' THE STORY!** Unless you would like to finish it?" Pintel said with a sly look teasing Jamie

"Don't bring me into this" Jamie said giving him an evil grin

"What is he talking about?" Will asked staring at Jamie

Jamie looked down and sighed and began to talk "Before Jack was marooned on that island … he asked your father … to watch over me" Jamie then looked up at Will " Your father was like a … father to me …" Jamie then looked back down " After the captain … Barbossa heard what Will said he strapped a cannon … to his … bootstraps and was pushed to the sinking bottom of Davvy Jones' Locker" Jamie finished upset

**"YOU WERE THERE!"** Will yelled at Jamie, who had a little something in her eyes

"Don't be angry, I didn't tell you but I should have cause your father gave me a chance" Jamie said standing up and grabbing Will's arm in forgiveness.

"Will, your father made Barbossa swear to save my life by dropping me in Tortuga"

Jamie turned Will's head to face her and she slowly ran her hand along Will's cheek and then through his hair (Which was now out of its pony). Jamie stared into Will's eyes.

"You see that's why I can't lie to you because I loved your father, he was my father figure after Jack but also because … I love you … not as a father!" Jamie giggled making Will giggle a bit

Pintel and Ragetti looked on in disgust as Pintel continued "course it was only after that, we known we needed his blood to lift the curse"

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti said

Just then Barbossa came down the stairs and threw Will's cell key at Pintel and Ragetti and gave them their order

**"BRING HIM!"**

"What about her?" Pintel pointing at Jamie

"Bring her!" Barbossa said with the pirates behind him licking their lips "We can have some fun!"

Jamie moved to attack Barbossa but Will grabbed Jamie around her waist and held her back

"Don't worry he wont touch you as long as I am alive" Will whispered in her ear softly

Jamie smiled but was then pushed upstairs and into a rowboat, which made its way to the cave.

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH JACK!**

Jack was running his plan by the Commodore telling him that it may get dangerous even for the people aboard Dauntless, as a result Elizabeth was locked in the Commodore's cabin. It worked the Commodore allowed Jack to go into the cave. As Jack rowed himself into the cave he smiled his sexy grin.

**Thank You to all those you review!**

**Tell me what you really think!**

**That is the only way I will know what I am doing wrong!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	11. DID YOU!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

Chapter 11: "DID YOU!" 

**In the cave!**

"No reason to fret just a prick of the finger, few drops of blood" Pintel said to Will as they lead both Will and Jamie into the cave.

"No mistakes this time he's only half Turner … We spill it all" Twigg said pushing Will and Jamie, Jamie turned to Twigg

"You know Master Twigg I have been a pirate a long time and Jack's cousin longer and I have to say you are the most … **IDIOTIC WANKER I HAVE EVER SEEN!"** Jamie said yelling the last bit, as she struggled in his grip.

Will and Jamie were pushed to top of the gold hill that held the chest of Cortez on it. Will was directly over the chest and Jamie was placed next to him. Barbossa climbed up and pulled out his dagger and as he raised it the pirates roared in spirits and Jack made his way through the crowd.

"S'not possible" Barbossa said in disbelief

"Not probable" Jack replied

"Jack! Where Elizabeth?" Will asked

" Aye please tell us," Jamie said rolling her eyes.

Will heard how Jamie said it but ignored it and turned his attention back at jack as he answered

"She's safe just like I promised she's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised, So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is in fact a women" Jack said with a tone like he realized he wasn't helping

**"SHUT UP! YOU"RE NEXT!"** Barbossa said reaching for Will's next

" Aye Jack, You're not helping!" Jamie said

"Don't get me started you!" Jack said back

**"GEEZ** someone woke up on the wrong side of the island this morning, your acting like someone took your rum!" Jamie said offended

"That's not funny!" Jack said drifting off into his head as if he was remembering something

**"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"** Barbossa yelled going back to Will's neck.

"You don't want to be doing that mate!" Jack said to Barbossa as he leaned into cut Will's throat

"No I really think I do" Barbossa answered

" Your funeral" Jack replied back

"Why don't I want to be doing it" Barbossa asked frustrated

Jack then began walking up to where Barbossa and the others were when he was stop by a pirate so Jack slapped his hand. Jack was now on top of the hill next to Jamie when he continued, "Because the HMS Dauntless pride of the royal navy is floating just off shore waiting for you"

The pirates moaned and groaned at the news. But what Jack didn't know was that the Commodore wasn't really following the plan Jack suggested as Jack continued to negotiate with Barbossa.

"Just hear me out mate … you send your men out with their little boats and they do what they do best. There you are with two ships the makings of your very own flet. But what if the Pearl … named me Captain. I'll sail under your colors give you 10 of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa! Savvy?" Jack said

"I suppose in exchange you'll want me not to kill the whelp!" Barbossa said snapping a look at Will

"No, no, no by all means kill the whelp … just not yet, wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment … for instance" Jack started staring at Will as he reached down into the chest grabbed a handful of coins and as he finished his speech he put them all back accepted one but no body noticed.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learnt my name" Will yelled trying to get free.

**"YA!"** Jack said sounding un-sorry

"Did you know about this?" Will looked at Jamie **"DID YOU!"**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thank You to all those you review!**

**Tell me what you really think!**

**That is the only way I will know what I am doing wrong!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	12. Keeping A Head!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 12: Keeping A-Head!**

**"DID YOU!"** Will yelled with the sound of hurt in his voice

Jamie didn't know how to answer, so she just put her head down and didn't answer. Will looked at Jamie then down at the floor with a look of betrayal on his face.

Barbossa interrupted the moment of sadness with an "I want 50 of your plunder!"

"15!" Jack said back

"40!"

"25 … and I'll buy you a hat … a really big one … Commodore" Jack smirked

"We have an accord," Barbossa agreed. Barbossa was about to give the orders when Jack yelled.

"All hands to the boats!" When Jack saw the look on Barbossa's face he apologized and Barbossa gave the orders,

"Gents … take a walk!"

" Not to the boats" Jack said with a face that said **'O SHIT!'**

"Jack! What are you doing" Jamie whispered "Is this how you save people?"

Jack heard Jamie but just didn't answer which got Jamie pissed off. Barbossa watched as Jack started rummaging through the treasure.

"Will, I am really sorry, Jack doesn't always know what's best for everyone" Jamie apologized to Will

"Its fine … If killing me … saves you and Jack I am glad to do it" Jamie hearing a little hurt still in his voice

"I would never let anyone kill you without a fight and that includes Jack"

Jamie said looking a Will with a sorry look upon her face.

"I thought that was my job" Will said looking at Jamie then at the floor and then back at Jamie "and I know you wouldn't"

Jamie and Will smiled a bit. They both stared at each other and Jack who had heard everything looked over to Will and Jamie and right there, Jack knew.

Jamie slowly looked at Jack who pretended he wasn't watching. Jack was still rummaging through the huge selection of treasure, when Barbossa called out to him.

"You know Jack, I thought I had you figured… but it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me, am dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly, it's the honest ones you 'ott to watch out for because you can never predict when their going to do something incredibly stupid" Jack then grabbed a pirates sword and kicked him into the water, Jack threw the sword to Will and got out his own sword and moved towards Barbossa.

Will knocked over the pirate that was holding him and Jamie did the same to the pirate holding her. One pirate came towards Will a swung but instead of hitting him he cut Will's rope that had his hands tired behind his back. Will then knocked him back and ran to Jamie side and cut her ropes. Jamie stood there upset that she didn't have a sword. Jamie saw a pirate coming towards her, Jamie dodged the blade and punch the pirate in the face and stole his sword.

"Thanks very much" Jamie said with a grin as she returned to kicking more butt.

Jamie went to Will's side and her and Will fought back to back. A pirate swung at Jamie's head but she ducked and tripped Will.

"What was that for?" Will asked who was now on the floor still fighting

"Did you want to keep your head?" Jamie asked dodging more sword blades

**"YES!"** Will said looking back at Jamie with a face that said 'what kind of question is that'

"I did too!" Jamie said as both her and Will stopped fighting momentarily and stared at each other. The moment was broken by the sword of a pirate that went between them. Will and Jamie resumed fighting while on the other side of the cave Jack was trying to take on Barbossa.

**Thanks to all you who reviewed!**

**It means a lot to me that people care enough to say what they think!**

**So what do you guys think will happen?**

**Will and Jamie get together or will somebody die?**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	13. Taking a Stab at it!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 13: Taking a Stab at it!**

Jack and Barbossa had slowly made their way up a flight of stairs that were made of rock. And as they continued to fight somewhere in the chaos Jack stabbed Barbossa. Barbossa just sighed in boredom and grabbed the sword out of his body and reached forward and stabbed Jack, just as Jamie looked up at him.

**"JACK!"** Jamie cried as her eyes filled with tears, Will turned and took notice of a stabbed Jack

When hope seemed lost, Jack backed into the moonlight. And where skin, bones and very nice muscles used to be now only had bones. Jack appeared to have taken one of the coins and became part of the curse.

Jamie became unaware of her surroundings, and while she was watching Jack in disbelief a pirate was approaching. The pirate got closer wanting to stab Jamie when Will took notice of the situation.

**"JAMIE!"** Will yelled as he dove towards Jamie

Jamie turned and noticed what was happening and all she could say was,

**"SHIT!"**

Just then Will appeared in front of her and took the blow from the sword to the shoulder.

**" AAAHHHH"** Will screamed in pain

**"WILL!"** Jamie cried, as she did the pirate came back and pointed his sword at Jamie and Will and said,

"I'll teach you the meaning of pain" and he raisers his sword and was about to swing when a voice came from off side.

"You like pain?" The pirate was then smacked with a gold rod as the voice continued and came into view "Try wearing a corset!"

**"ELIZABETH!"** Jamie said standing up

"What happened to Will?" She asked

"He got stabbed … we have to stop them" Jamie said pointing to the skeletons

"Okay, lets do it" Elizabeth said turning her back and moving towards the pirates

"Will, I know your hurt but you need to go and lift the curse" Jamie said kneeling down to Will

Will nodded his head in pain and slowly started moving towards the chest as Jamie went to help Elizabeth. In the mitts of all the fighting Elizabeth glanced over at Jack who was all skeleton and yelled over at Jamie.

"Whose side is Jack on?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jamie said still fighting

"Am just asking because the last time I check the bad guys were the skeletons"

"My cousin may be a dumb ass at times and not think his plans through … but they work out in the end and you can always trust him to be as loyal as hell, which is more then most pirates can say"

Jamie and Elizabeth continued to fight. Everyone was so tired even those aboard the Dauntless who were fighting Barbossa's pirate crew. Elizabeth grabbed a bomb near by and threw it to Jamie, Jamie caught it and lit the end.

Jamie placed the bomb in the stomach of one of the pirates that they had attached to the gold rod and her and Elizabeth pushed them into the shadows.

"No fair" The pirate groaned

**"PIRATE!"** Jamie said waving good-bye in a flirtatious way

Jamie and Elizabeth then ran towards Jack, Barbossa and Will (who was now on top of the gold hill). Jamie and Elizabeth stopped dead in their tracks when they realized Barbossa's gun was pointed at them. Jamie pushed in front of Elizabeth as if she was trying to save her, Then **BANG!**

Jamie reopened her eyes and looked down at herself

**"BLOODY HELL!"** Jamie said noticing that she wasn't shot

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot" Barbossa grinned at jack when he realized jack fired his gun

"He didn't waste it" Will yelled out sounding like he was still in pain.

"Aye, you wanker!" Jamie yelled just after Will dropped the blood covered coins in the chest

"I feel … cold" and with that the man who betrayed Jack more then once named Barbossa was dead.

**Thank you to every one who reviewed!**

**I love writing this story!**

**And I love reading what you guys think!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	14. Mixed Feelings!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 14: Mixed feelings!**

"Well that was a bit of a nightmare" Jamie said walking over to Jack. Jamie did an evil smirk and hit Jack in the arm

"What was that for?" Jack asked in pain

"For making me scared when Barbossa stabbed you!"

"Oohh …It scared you luv?"

"Yes you big idiot!" Jamie said with a grin

Jamie and Jack turned their heads to see Will walking up to Elizabeth.

"I know how you feel about him," Jack said continuing to look at the treasure then at Jamie when Jamie looked at him in shock

"How?" Jamie said with her mouth opened in shock

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?" Jack smirked

"Oh right" Jamie said with a smirk rolling her eyes "so I've heard and anyways he wouldn't want me"

"Why not?" Jack asked taken back

"I'm a pirate!"

"Well the looks he was giving you were no lie Jamie"

**"WHAT!"**

"You're a beautiful girl luv, he'll love you"

"You called me beautiful" Jamie pointed out shocked

"So I did," Jack grinned

"Thank You" Jamie smiled at Jack then she hit him again

"What was that for?" Jack said rubbing his arm

"For being you and being right" Jamie grinned with Jack grinning back

Jack and Jamie then looked back at Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had just left when Jack turned to Jamie

"Now would be an opportune moment," Jack said shoving Jamie towards Will. Jack and Jamie began walking towards Will, Jamie stayed beside Will as Jack continued to walk by.

"So … Elizabeth is engaged to the Commodore" Jamie said awkwardly as Will just stared at the exit

"Aye … she is"

Jamie looked down at the ground then up at Will's arm which had blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Oh god your shoulder!" Jamie said reaching for it

"Its fine, oouucchh!" Will yelled

"You're being a pansy" They both giggled and looked at each other but Will quickly returned to staring at the exit in which both Jack and Elizabeth had left from. Jamie looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Come on you pansy" Jamie said looking up with a smirk and lightly punching Will in the arm

**"AAAAHHHH!"** Will screamed

"Sorry luv" Jamie giggled as she moved towards the exit

Jamie and Will walked out of the cave and met up with Elizabeth and Jack. Jack moved to the front of the rowboat followed by Elizabeth. Will sat next to the oars and waited for Jamie to get in.

"Move over lover boy, you are not rowing" Jamie said to Will

"I couldn't let you do that luv" Will said protesting

Jamie stopped and stared at Will in shock and pointed something out to Will,

"Will you … you called me luv" at this Will looked up at Jamie

"So I did, I believe you are starting to rub off on me"

Jamie got on the boat and moved Will over so that she could row. As Jamie rowed the boat closer and closer to the Dauntless she continued to speak to Will in shock

"You better be careful Mr. Turner you are starting to sound like Jack" Jamie grinned at Will, Jamie then spoke louder to talk to Jack "So when we get to the Pearl Jack where are we headed?"

"Port Royal!" Jack said emotionless

"What's wrong Jack, you didn't even correct me when I called you Jack … three times!" Jamie asked

"The Black Pearl is gone Jamie … Norrington is going to hang us as soon as we get to Port Royal!" Jack said upset

Jack was serious, Jamie and Jack knew that Norrington wouldn't let them go and Will knew it to. Jamie and Will stared at each other on and off as the rowboat slowly made its way towards the Dauntless, they had no choice

Elizabeth climbed aboard the Dauntless as Jamie and Jack helped Will. Once Will as over the railing he was grabbed by many soldiers and carried to the Commodore's cabin for medical attention. Jack went over the rail after Will followed by Jamie. Jamie and Jack stood beside each other against the railing and waited for Norrington.

"Well, well, well Jamie Sparrow!" Norrington said walking up to her and Jack

"Norrington … nice to see you again" Jamie smirked with a face that said **'O'SHIT!'**

Norrington walked passed Jack and Jamie then back again and stopped in front of Jamie and asked

"Where's my ship?"

"Ha … funny story … you see … Jack got it blown up and now it's at the bottom of davvy Jones locker," Jamie giggled a bit

There was a long pause before Norrington answered again

"Listen here Sparrow, I am making sure that as soon as we get to Port Royal you and your … cousin will be hanged"

**"JAMES!"** Elizabeth started as she moved towards the commodore but was cut off by him

**"LOCK'M IN THE BRIG"**

Elizabeth moved towards Norrington but he just turned and left through the crowd. Elizabeth looked at Jamie and Jack with a sad look on her face then just put her head down and followed Norrington.

Jack and Jamie were then grabbed and taken down to the brig. The journey back to Port Royal would take 3 days which was 3 days more then Jamie and Jack wanted to wait for their public hanging.

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**I am sad the story is coming to an end!**

**But I shall always have your reviews!**

**Sorry this chapter is so long but its mostly talking!**

**Please be completely honest!**

**And please continue to R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	15. 3 day wait!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 15: 3 day wait!**

"Jack what are we going to do!" Jamie panicked as she was placed in the same cell as Jack

"Nothing"

"Nothing? NOTHING! Have you gone completely mad," Jamie yelled

"Listen even if we get out of this bloody cell we are still on a ship with lots of soldiers in the middle of the bloody ocean!" Jack pointed out as he sat down at a bench close to the wall.

"I know … its just … I don't want to be hanged!" Jamie said sitting next to Jack on the bench

Jack and Jamie sat for hours in silence until Jamie turned to Jack and began to speak again

"Do you think he really likes me?"

"A lot more then Elizabeth would like, you've got her sweating with jealousy luv"

"Does she not like me?"

"You know she don't luv!"

"Well I like her" Jamie said looking at Jack as he gave her a look of disbelief, Jamie then looked away with a smile

Jamie and Jack then slowly and uncomfortably fell asleep. The next morning Jack awoke to a banging sound near by … it was Jamie banging a bone against the bars of the cell door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack yawned as he sat up

"Nothing" Jamie said emotionless

"Your thinking about 'im aren't you luv"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"How do you know what I am thinking your not physic" Jamie asked but already knew how Jack was going to answer

"No but I am Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said proudly as Jamie mouthed the words mockingly along with Jack

"Aye well he would never come to see me like this" Jamie said walking away from the door towards Jack

"Think again luv" Jack said turning Jamie around to face the door. Jamie stared at Will as he came down the stairs.

**"WILL!"**

"Jamie! Listen I'm not going to see you hanged!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I will!"

Jamie stared at Will's eyes and saw something kind, sweet and loving. Jack grunted and interrupted the moment once again. Once Jack grunted soldiers yelled to Will to come back up, which he did. Jamie slowly made her way towards Jack and sat next to him on the bench.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment … that was it!" Jack said with his head back against the wall and his hat over his face.

The next day wasn't very eventful but what can you expect when you're in a cell only just big enough to hold two people. The day came that they were expected to arrive in Port Royal. Hours away from Port Jack and Jamie had a visitor … It was Elizabeth.

"What are you doing down here … shouldn't you be with your fiancée" Jamie asked not moving, Elizabeth looked down at the floor and answered

"Yes well … I was … I thought I would pay you a visit … I never got to a … a thank you before …for saving my life and Will's … Thank you!"

Jamie and Jack slowly faced each other then back at Elizabeth.

"Your welcome" Jamie said as Elizabeth turned to go back upstairs but Jamie called out to her **"ELIZABETH?"**

Elizabeth turned back around to face Jamie who was now off the bench and holding on to the bars of the cell door.

"Do you love … Will?" Jamie asked looking down then back up

Elizabeth paused but then answered shortly after

"…Yes"

"Then why marry another?" Jamie asking not having heard the reason yet

"Jack didn't tell you? I did it to save him … and you"

Jamie stood there frozen as Elizabeth again made her way upstairs to find Norrington. Jack and Jamie didn't speak for the rest of the trip. Two hours later the Dauntless pulled into Port.

"Here we go luv", Jack said putting his hat on

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**And please continue to do so!**

**I my self am not sure how it's going to end!**

**But it will be good!**

**Tell what you would like to see happen!**

**And tell me what you think!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	16. Will's Charm!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 16: Will's Charm!**

Many soldiers came rushing down the stairs and opened the cell door. 3 men grabbed Jamie and 3 grabbed Jack while the others followed close behind.

The men dragged them on deck where everyone was lined up and waiting for them. Jack and Jamie were dragged through the crowd and as they got closer to the gangplank Jamie saw Will, Elizabeth, the governor and Commodore James Norrington. Will mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' Jamie just smiled and mouthed back 'Don't be a pansy' and both Jamie and Will giggled and smiled. Jamie was then shoved off the Dauntless followed by Jack. Norrington began to talk to the governor as they left, Elizabeth looked over at Will with a sad face then put her head down and followed her father. The crew went back to their job of maintaining the Dauntless as Will slowly got off.

Meanwhile in Jail 

"Never thought it would end" Jamie said frowning

"That doesn't sound like you luv" Jack said, "You know very well that the end is just a new beginning"

"But …" Jamie started but was cut off by Jack as he placed his finger over her mouth

"New adventure …Savvy?" Jamie nodded at Jack

All of a sudden Will appeared again.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Jamie asked

"I have something to give you" Will then handed Jamie a necklace. The chain was sliver with a charm on the end. The charm was a sliver heart and in the middle was a little circle that came out a bit and in was the most beautiful color blue. "One of the many presents my father gave to me before he left … It reminded me so much of him … and you. The blue being the ocean and the heart being his love for the ocean"

"That's sweet … thank you … but I shouldn't" Jamie said holding the necklace

"Take it … please … I really want you to have it"

"Ok … then here" Jamie reached down and took off one of many rings and handed it to Will "Take this … It was from one of my first plunders"

Will took the ring from Jamie and put it on his finger, he then spoke again with his head down " The Governor has … has a …granted me clemency"

"Congratulations" Jamie said putting her head down too

"I'd better go" Will said looking up

"Aye" Jamie agreed putting her head up

Will left and Jamie turned to face Jack once more.

"Opportune moment" Jack said not looking at Jamie

"Shut up Sparrow!" Jamie smirked

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Please, please R&R!**

**I am so sad it is coming to an end!**

**But you guys will like the ending!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	17. On the Edge!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 17: On the Edge!**

Jamie and Jack slept relax and comfortable that night. They both found it odd that the last night they would ever have happened to be the most comfortable and peaceful. That morning Jamie and Jack were grabbed by soldiers and slapped in irons. They were then again dragged outside but this time they were dragged on to a platform. Once on this platform Jamie was put in a noose, followed by Jack. Jamie stood their facing everyone thinking only of how much she would miss Will, while Jack just stood their without a care in the world, Jamie loved that about Jack that even under pressure Jack would never change. Jamie and Jack continued to stand there as they were read their charges.

"Jack Sparrow …" The man called out as he read the scroll in front of him.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected quietly

"Jack we are about to be hanged, I don't think your title is that important right now" Jamie whispered to Jack

"If I am going … I want to leave with the right title" Jack said with a grin

"You always were impossible and I guess not even death can stop that" Jamie smirked back then looked over to see Will talking to Elizabeth.

Jamie took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the town crier reached the end of his list. The executioner reached for the lever and pulled it. Both trap doors under Jamie and Jack opened, Will threw his sword and hit the door under Jamie leaving something for her to stand on. Will ran up and began fighting the executioner. Jamie looked over to Jack and noticed that Jack was HANGING!

**"JACK! WILL! JACK!"** Jamie said trying to yell

Will looked wide eyed as he saw Jack hanging, Will ran over and cut Jamie and Jacks noose. Will continued to fight as Jamie ran to Jack's side.

"You alright mate?" Jamie asked helping Jack up

"Aye … That was close" Jack said rubbing his neck and coughing

"Lets go" Jamie said grabbing Jacks arm

Will had pushed the executioner on to Commodore Norrington and some of his men, then he ran to join Jamie and Jack in the battle for their freedom.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**I would really like it through if I got more!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**

**I am just trying to make it last I guess! LOL!**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	18. A Daring Escape!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 18: A Daring Escape!**

Will, Jack and Jamie continued to fight the Commodore's men as they tired to escape … **ALIVE!** Jamie was handed Will's sword as Will and Jack fought with Jack's rope. Jamie looked up and saw lots of soldiers coming towards her, one swung at her but she ducked and tripped him. Jamie didn't really use the sword Will gave her, to her it was personal because they tired to kill her so Jamie used a personal way to fight! Jamie used her fist … among other things. Jamie was then grabbed around the neck from behind with another guy coming from the front, Jamie kneed the guy in front (In the frank's and Bean's area! LOL!) and elbowed the guy behind her in the stomach then in the nose. Jamie finally caught up to the boys, who were still using Jack's rope to fight. Jamie, Will and Jack fought the best they could but it wasn't good enough and Norrington's men soon surrounded them.

"I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt … but not from you" Norrington said approaching Will, sword drawn

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? … By throwing in your lot with them? … Their Pirates!" Governor Swann asked Will.

"And good people!" Will defended dropping his sword

Jamie and Jack looked at each other in disbelief, they then pointed at each other and mouthed the word 'YOU' and smiled as Will continued

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one … so be it at least my conscience will be clear" Will said getting closer to the Commodore.

"You forget your place Turner!" Norrington said annoyed

"It's right here … between you and them" Will defended with confidence

Elizabeth, who was listening to what Will had said then walked over to stand by Will, Jamie and Jack,

"As is mine!"

"Great!" Jamie sighed in a whisper while rolling her eyes, Jack, who heard, then elbowed her

The Governor made Norrington's men lower their weapons and when they did they all just stared at Elizabeth, until Norrington spoke

"So this is where your heart truly lies then is it?"

"It is" Elizabeth answered

"I think he's going to cry" Jamie whispered as Jack elbowed her again, as a result her attention was drawn upward to a colorful parrot … its cotton's parrot! Jamie then elbowed Jack. Jack was just about to yell at her when she motioned her eyes towards the parrot. Jack then jumped in front of Jamie and started speaking as he walked towards the Governor.

" Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this, I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? … Spiritually … Ecumenically … Grammatically!" Jack went from the Governor to Norrington " I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate … know that" Jack then walked back towards Will, Elizabeth and Jamie "Elizabeth … It would never have worked between us darling … I'm sorry … Will … nice hat"

Jamie hit Jack lightly and moved to face Elizabeth and began to speak

"Elizabeth it was great to see another woman around" She then looked at the Commodore and the Governor "Governor, Commodore … pleasure!"

Jamie turned back around to face Will, Jamie grabbed his hands and pulled him away a bit.

"Will … I cant lie to you … I love you!" Jamie said looking into his eyes

"I love you too!" Will smiled

"Elizabeth loves you too", Jamie said putting her head down and then back up at Will "And that's one of the reasons why we can't be together. You love Elizabeth to … or you wouldn't have tired to save her. What do you really know about me anyways … I am just a pirate you met and bonded a bit with, You were meant for her and you fit in this life, I was meant for the sea … I'm a pirate and I am not ready to give that up yet … I'm sorry" Jamie said with a half smile, She looked at Elizabeth then looked back at Will " So go marry your bonnie lass, give her tons of babies and make her happy … or I'll hunt you down and kick your butt" Jamie smirked and both her and Will giggled then both frowned a little. Jamie looked over at Jack, who gave her really big eyes and motioned his arms over the cliff "Well I'd better go … Take care of him Elizabeth, he's a bit of a wimp" Jamie giggled and started walking over to Jack, Will then grabbed Jamie's wrist and pulled her back

"I'll never forget you … Jamie Sparrow" and with this Will grabbed Jamie's waist and kiss her

"Come on Turner, don't get all mushy on me now … If you ever want an adventure you know where to find me" Jamie smirked as she again walked towards Jack

Jack and Jamie then walked backwards towards the edge of the cliff as Jack spoke again

"This is the day you will always remember as the day…" Jack started but was cut off when he fell off the cliff. Jamie rolled her eyes and smiled, Jamie looked at Will smiled and said

"Your not a pansy!" Jamie continued to smile then gave a salute, turned around and jumped. Everyone ran to the edge as Jamie hit the water and swam towards Jack.

"Idiots, they've no where to go but back to the noose" Gillette pointed out

Everyone look on at Jamie and Jack who were swimming towards a ship with a man shouting "Sail ho" … It was the Black Pearl with a makeover.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Sorry for stopping at an awkward place!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**I would really like to have more!**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


	19. A New Adventure!

**Relative of a Pirate!**

**Chapter 19: A New Adventure!**

As Jamie and Jack swam to newly employed Black Pearl, the Commodore was thinking of a plan.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette said

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursing the right course of action demands an act of piracy, piracy its self can be the right course" the Governor mentioned when he saw the Commodore fishing in his head for an answer. Norrington smiled then turned his attention to Will.

"Mr. Turner"

"I will accept the consequences of my actions" Will said to Elizabeth as he approached Norrington

"This is a beautiful sword" Norrington started holding up his sword "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life"

"Thank You" Will answered with a smile

"Commodore! What about the Sparrows?" Gillette asked

"Well, I think we can afford to give them one days head start" Norrington answered with a grin then both Norrington and his men left

"So this is the path you've chosen is it? After all … he is a blacksmith" Governor Swann asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to Will and smiled

"No … He's a pirate" After Elizabeth looked back at her dad, her dad left leaving both Will and Elizabeth alone. "So I imagine you will be meeting up with Miss Sparrow?" Elizabeth stated

Will looked out to sea then back at Elizabeth "No … she was right as always … we come from different worlds … and besides I love someone else … you!" Will said looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth and Will both smiled and kissed each other, they then looked out to the waters and watched the Black Pearl sail away.

**MEANWHILE IN THE WATER!**

"Jamie you go first" Jack ordered trying to stay a float

Jack and Jamie were finally brought aboard the Black Pearl. Jamie was on first then Jack, Jamie grabbed Jack's hand and helped him up. They both turned to face Gibbs.

"Thought you were suppose to keep to the code" Jack asked Gibbs

"We figured they were more actual … Guidelines" Gibbs answered with a smile

Cotton came over and handed Jack his hat, Jack thanked him and put it on his head. Jamie watched with a smile as Anamaria came over with Jack's coat.

"Captain Sparrow … The Black Pearl is yours"

Jack walked over to the helm and smiled, he had his baby back! Jack then noticed everyone was staring at him.

"On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" Jack ordered

The crew quickly got back to work. Jamie just stood by Jack with a smirk and stared at him.

"What!" Jack asked noticing that Jamie was looking at him

"I can't believe we did it again," Jamie said with disbelief shaking her head with a smile

"What?" Jack asked

"Survived another adventure" Jamie grinned

"I knew it all a long" Jack said sounding full of himself

"You really are a wanker," Jamie giggled. Jamie looked at Jack and smiled and did something no one (especially Jack) expected … she gave Jack a hug and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Jack hugged Jamie back and said "Thanks luv … Aye your not going soft on me are ya?" Jack smirked

"No Captain Sparrow" Jamie smiled

**"GOOD!** … Keep an eye open in the crows nest luv"

"Aye Captain" Jamie grinned as she started heading to the crow's nest but she then turned back around to face Jack "By the way Jack … You really are the best pirate I have ever seen" and with that Jamie left

"Now bring me that horizon" Jack said looking down at his compass, Jack then began to hum " … and really bad eggs … Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

**THE END!**

**NO THE BEGINNING!**

**FOR NOW …?**

**Thank you to all those you read my story!**

**I loved writing it!**

**It's sad its over but its also great!**

**Please leave me a closing review!**

**And tell your friends about my story!**

**Did you like the ending?**

**Would you change anything?**

**Please R&R!**

**SammieThePirate!**


End file.
